We Love Renjun Hyung!
by Jeseey
Summary: Renjun ingin bahagia. Ia berharap Jeno, Jisung dan Chenle akan menjadi bagian dari sepotong kisah manis dalam hidupnya. Noren. NCT.


Mempunyai dua adik laki-laki seimut Chenle dan Jisung adalah suatu anugerah kan? Harusnya Renjun senang bukan main mempunyai dua malaikat kecil seperti mereka untuk menjadi adik kandungnya.

Lihat saja si bungsu Jisung. Dengan fitur wajah yang mendekati kata sempurna, Jisung patut diberi label 'adik idaman' untuk seluruh kakak di dunia ini. Wajah imut, tubuh jangkung semampai, belum lagi mata kecilnya yang mampu membuat umat manusia meleleh saking lucunya. Sikapnya juga manis dan menggemaskan. Renjun pasti merasa bersyukur memiliki adik sepertinya.

Dan si anak tengah, Chenle, adalah adik idaman yang lainnya. Wajahnya sama imutnya dengan sang adik. Hanya saja, Chenle ini lebih pendek dan terkesan judes karena jarang tersenyum. Tapi ia sebenarnya sangat lucu. Hobinya melawak sampai orang-orang begitu gemas ingin menculiknya dan diangkat menjadi adik.

Setidaknya, Renjun begitu beruntung punya dua adik seperti mereka. Begitu pikiran orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ya, untuk orang lain memang begitu.

Tapi tidak untuk Renjun.

"HYUNG KAU MAU KEMANA?"

"INJUNNIE HYUNG! HYUNG TAU INI JAM BERAPA?"

"RENJUN HYUUUUUUUUNG!"

Teriakan cempreng yang membuat telinga sakit bergema dengan hebohnya di apartemen kecil milik tiga bersaudara yang imut-imut itu. Renjun, si korban teriakan langsung membatu di depan pintu keluar dengan wajah memucat. Mampus, pikirnya.

"Mau kemana jam segini hyung?" suara Jisung dibelakang tubuh Renjun semakin membuat ia terpaku.

"Hyung mau pergi tanpa bilang-bilang pada kami? Hyung sudah tidak sayang kami lagi ya?" Chenle yang juga berdiri di balik tubuh kurus Renjun mulai berbicara dengan nada dan kalimat mendramatisir.

Si sulung menenguk ludahnya gugup. Oh tidak…. Ia ketahuan oleh dua adik kecilnya ini.

Renjun hanya tetap diam dengan posisi menghadap pintu. Sama sekali tak ada niatan dirinya untuk berbalik bertatap muka dengan dua adiknya. Mungkin kalau ia begini, mereka akan pergi dengan sendirinya.

"Hyungie~…."

SHIT

Renjun paling tak tahan pada nada lirih yang sudah keluar dari mulut si maknae Jisung. Kalau Jisung sudah mengeluarkan panggilan semacam ini, berarti tandanya ia memang sudah harus menyerah.

 _Ugh… Bye_ _Jeno-ya_ _…_

 _Maaf aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi malam minggu ini…_

"Apa sih?!" Akhirnya Renjun berbalik. Wajah tampan unyu-unyunya tampak kesal ketika bertatapan dengan Jisung dan Chenle yang tersenyum sok imut.

Dua makhluk tinggi menjulang itu lalu tertawa lebar. "Kembali lah tidur hyungie~"

"Aku tidak mau."

Hidung Chenle mengembang cepat. Bibir Jisung mendesis keji. Membuat Renjun langsung mengkeret seketika.

Ah… ia memang tak bisa bersikap keras kepala pada dua adiknya "B-baiklah…"

Maka akhirnya Renjun kembali ke kamar sambil menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya. Bibir tipisnya tak henti mengumpat kedua adiknya yang menyebalkan itu. Huh, gagal deh Renjun bermalam mingguan dengan Jeno tersayang.

"Pfffft hihihi.."

Sementara Chenle dan Jisung masih berdua di depan pintu sambil cekikikan tertahan. Mereka lalu berhigh-five kemudian mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Mencegah Renjun yang mungkin nekat kabur dari apartemen untuk menemui si sipit pacarnya itu.

"Hahahaha selamat bermalam minggu, Renjun hyung!"

.

.

.

* * *

Title : **We Love Renjun Hyung!**

Casts : Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Park Jisung, Zhong Chenle

This is a remake from my old and lame fic, so bear with the shitty cringey words~

..

I own nothing, Sm entertainment has!

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jeno-ya! Maafkan aku!"

Renjun mencoba mengejar Jeno yang sedari tadi mengabaikannya. Bahkan pemuda asli Seoul itu semakin berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Renjun di belakangnya berlari-lari agar bisa menyusulnya.

"Aish, Jeno-ya! Tunggu aku! Aku mau jelaskan.."

Beberapa mahasiswa di sepanjang koridor melirik ingin tahu pada pasangan popoler yang tengah main kejar-kejaran tersebut. Beberapa malah terang-terangan mulai saling berbisik, menggunjingkan bahwa sejoli itu kini tengah diambang perpisahan.

"JENOOO!" Renjun lelah mengejar. Maka ia berteriak keras sambil terengah karena kehabisan nafas mengejar si gesit Jeno, atlit basket kampus. Tapi Jeno hanya diam seakan panggilan Renjun hanya angin lalu.

"JENOOOOOOO JELEK PENDEK!"

Jeno masih tak bergeming. Malah ia semakin jauh saja jaraknya dengan Renjun yang kelelahan.

"JENO JERAWATMU SEMAKIN BESAAAAR!"

"…."

"JENO BAUUU!"

"….."

Tapi Renjun tak kehabisan akal.

"JENO SIPIT BONGSOR ! AKU MAU JELASKAN!"

1

2

3

"Apa-apaan kau memanggilku bongsor, Renjun-ah? Aku kan sudah bilang jangan panggil aku begitu."

Hanya dalam waktu tiga detik, Jeno sudah berada dihadapan Renjun. Untunglah, pemuda bergigi gingsul itu memang tahu kalau Jeno paling anti dipanggil bongsor. Katanya ia ini kekar muscular, bukan bongsor! Kalau bongsor itu ya si Bok Joo. Temannya yang anak angkat besi. Jeno kan atlit basket tampan tinggi semampai!

Renjun mendongak. Ia langsung bertatapan dengan iris bersinar milik Jeno yang membuatnya bergetar seketika. Mereka saling tatap dulu sebelum Renjun memulai pembelaannya karena bolos kencan sabtu malam kemarin.

"Jeno, aku-.."

"Hah… kau pasti mau bilang kalau dua adik konyolmu itu melarangmu pergi lagi?"

"Jeno-yaaa…."

Helaan nafas berat Jeno membuat Renjun semakin merasa bersalah. Dalam hati ia merutuki kelemahannya yang tak bisa melawan saat dua bocah iblis itu mencegahnya pergi. Hanya dengan Chenle menggeram dan Jisung mendengus, Renjun sudah lari pontang-panting ke kamarnya. Takut…

Sungguh, Renjun tak ada nyali untuk melawan mereka. Ia selalu ciut melihat tubuh berisi Chenle dan si tinggi Jisung dibandingkan dengan tubuh pendeknya, sehingga ia hanya bisa menuruti kemauan mereka yang suka seenaknya.

"Ini sudah kelima kalinya kau selalu begini, Injun-nie…"

Suara protes Jeno yang terdengar kesal seakan menghujam ke jantung Renjun. Ia cuma menunduk sambil bergumam minta maaf. Ia malu sekali pada Jeno. Sudah lima kali mereka janjian berkencan di sabtu malam, tapi selalu gagal karena Renjun tidak bisa datang. Selalu begitu. Selalu dengan alasan yang sama. Membuat Jeno habis kesabarannya.

"Maafkan aku, Jisungie dan Chen-"

"Yeah, tak usah dijelaskan lagi. Aku sudah tau." Jeno memotong ketus ucapan Renjun. Sehingga si pria yang lebih kecil semakin sedih.

Keheningan mulai menghinggapi mereka. Tapi karena suasana hati Jeno yang memburuk, dan Renjun yang sedang galau, membuat atmosfer diantara mereka semakin menyesakkan. Tak ada yang mau memecah keheningan. Kalau saja tak ada suara cempreng membuyarkan kesunyian tersebut.

"Renjun hyung!"

Baik Jeno dan Renjun menoleh bersamaan. Di kejauhan, dua pelajar berseragam SMA dan SMP tengah berlari sambil melambai menuju lokasi mereka.

"Astaga… kenapa mereka kemari" gumam Renjun sambil menatap nelangsa pada dua pemuda berseragam sekolah tersebut.

"Hah? Apa mereka adikmu yang ganas itu?"

Renjun mengangguk saat dua adiknya semakin dekat hingga fitur wajah mereka semakin kelihatan jelas.

Siswa yang satu, memakai seragam sekolah menengah atas lengkap, rapi dan bersih. Rambutnya disisir telaten dan tetap terlihat bersahaja. Wajahnya bersinar dengan senyuman inosen bertengger sempurna. Imut dan berkelas, Chenle.

Yang satu lagi, jas sekolah menengah pertamanya di sampirkan di bahu dan memiliki badan lebih tinggi. Wajahnya menyiratkan aura menggemaskan yang luar biasa. Apalagi pipi gembilnya kemerahan karena diterpa angin yang dingin. Cute dan keren sekaligus, Jisung.

Hampir seluruh mahasiswa di sekitar lokasi menahan jeritan gemas melihat dua pelajar berwajah imut-imut tersebut menghampiri Renjun yang tampak tenggelam tubuhnya di antara mereka.

"K-kalian.."

"Ayo pulang, hyung!" ajak Jisung lembut. Tapi sinar matanya membuat Renjun merinding seketika.

"Hyung sudah tidak ada kelas kan? Aku sudah mengecek jadwalmu" Chenle nyengir lebar.

Merasa tak ada gunanya mengelak, si sulung bergumam kecil "Mmm ok.." Renjun cuma bisa mengangguk kikuk lalu merelakan dirinya diseret oleh kedua adik menjulangnya keluar kampus.

Ia sempat melirik sekilas pada Jeno yang bengong menatapnya. Lelaki sipit itu kelihatan shock melihat tampang dua adik Renjun itu begitu lucu dan manis seperti gulali. Masa iya model begitu bisa garang pada kakaknya sendiri?

.

.

.

* * *

"Kalian menyebalkan" gumam Renjun setibanya mereka di apartemen.

Chenle mengangguk mengiyakan "Memang.."

Sedangkan Jisung mengganti bajunya dulu di kamar, lalu kembali ke ruang tamu menghampiri Chenle dan Jisung "Kami menyebalkan bagaimana, hyung?"

Bibir kecil si sulung maju dua senti, sehingga kedua adiknya gemas bukan kepalang untuk sekedar menyentuh benda merah muda tersebut. "Kalian selalu mengacaukan kencanku dengan Jeno. Apa kalian membenciku?"

Chenle dan Jisung bertatapan sekilas lalu saling mengangkat alis. "Bukan begitu, kami sayang hy-"

"Kalau kalian sayang padaku, harusnya kalian memberi kelonggaran padaku untuk berpacaran! Aku muak dengan sikap kalian yang bersikap seolah-olah aku ini tawanan!"

Sepertinya kesabaran Renjun mulai menghilang. Wajah manisnya bahkan mulai berganti dengan wajah sangar (walau tetap menggemaskan). Ekspresi marah Renjun benar-benar perfect sehingga dua adiknya kembali saling tatap dengan wajah tak enak.

"Bukan begitu maksud kami, hyung…" Jisung mulai mengelak. Ia yang biasanya bermulut pedas malah tak bisa memberi penjelasan saat kakak pertamanya menatap ia dengan ganas.

"Apa? kau melarangku berkencan sedangkan kau sendiri sering keluar. Kau bahkan berpacaran dengan Haechan anak tukang daging di pengkolan sana!" bentakkan Renjun seakan menohok hati dua bocah sekolahan tersebut, terutama Jisung karena nama Haechan disebut-sebut. Ih sumpah deh, Jisung tidak pacaran dengan Haechan si nakal itu yang suka mengirimnya sms setiap malam. Dia kan naksirnya pada kakak Jaemin yang kalem.

Chenle memajukan bibirnya. Ia masih menghormati hyungnya sehingga ia tak berani melawan. Ia cuma diam sambil menundukkan kepala. Baru kali ini ia melihat Renjun meledakkan emosi, ia tak berani beradu mulut dengan kakak satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Sesadis-sadisnya mulut Chenle, kalau sang hyung marah, ia kadang tak mampu membalas.

"Hyung.." Jisung mencoba menjelaskan. Tapi ucapannya terputus saat Renjun memberi death glare dari mata coklat terangnya.

Jisung ciut seketika.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kalian selalu bersikap seperti ini padaku. Apa kalian mau aku jadi perjaka tua?"

"Bukan begitu hyuuuung~"

"Lalu apa? Aku sudah habis kesabaran pada kalian!" Renjun menghela nafas, lalu berkata lagi "Aku muak tahu!"

Kalimat terakhir Renjun segera memberi efek mengejutkan pada kedua adiknya. Mereka mendongak bersamaan dengan wajah terluka lalu memeluk Renjun erat di kanan kirinya. Tak peduli jika tubuh besar mereka justru terlihat seperti menjepit si mungil Renjun di tengah.

"Hyungggg maafkan kami huhuhuhu"

"Kami hanya takut hyung melupakan kami karena berpacaran dengan si bongsor itu, hyung~"

"Jangan muak pada kami.."

Sementara Renjun megap-megap kehabisan nafas karena dua adiknya terlalu memencetnya keras.

"Huh..hah.. huh.. lep-lepaskan akuuu!"

Jisung dan Chenle masih memeluk erat hyung tertuanya. Tak mengindahkan jeritan si sulung yang semakin terjepit di antara mereka.

"Aku takut hyung pergi meninggalkanku sendiri dengan si Chenle jelek ini, hyuuung"

"Huhuhu aku tak mau ditinggal hidup berdua dengan si Jisung manja menyebalkan ini, hyung"

Akhirnya Renjun pasrah saja tubuhnya didekap penuh kedua remaja kelebihan gizi tersebut. Ia bahkan mendengarkan dengan baik alasan tidak rasional yang diucapkan mereka seraya memeluknya sambil menangis terisak. Dalam hati ia tersenyum kecil karena sikap bodoh kedua adiknya itu.

Mana mungkin ia sebagai anak sulung akan melupakan kedua adiknya, yang masih butuh kasih sayang dan perhatian itu demi berpacaran semata? Bahkan Chenle dan Jisung jauh lebih berharga dari apapun yang Renjun inginkan. Hanya dua adiknya yang Renjun miliki. Mereka adalah satu-satunya sumber semangat hidup Renjun. Hanya mereka yang membuat Renjun bertahan saat kedua orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil dulu. Demi Chenle dan Jisung juga, Renjun berusaha tegar dan menjadi orang tua sekaligus kakak yang akan selalu melindungi mereka.

Karena Chenle dan Jisung adalah yang paling berharga di dunia ini.

Karena Chenle dan Jisung lebih dari sekedar separuh nafasnya.

"Hh… kalian bodoh" gumam Renjun sambil terkekeh kecil, lalu dengan susah payah ia mengusak pelan rambut aneka warna milik mereka penuh kasih sayang.

"Hiks, hyung…."

Chenle dan Jisung memang konyol setengah mati.

Tapi kasih sayang Renjun tak akan pernah habis pada mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

Jeno menatap horor saat jok belakang mobilnya dinaiki oleh Chenle dan Jisung dengan berisik. Sementara Renjun yang duduk di jok depan sebelah Jeno hanya nyengir lebar dengan wajah meminta maaf.

"Mereka ingin ikut bersama kita. Tak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya dengan nada mendayu. Sungguh manis, sehingga Jeno tak sanggup menolak permintaan pangeran pujaan hatinya tersebut.

"Ngghh… baiklah.."

" YEAYYYYY !" Jisung membuka suara. Ia tersenyum sok imut pada Jeno sambil memainkan alisnya nakal, sedangkan Chenle tertawa angker dengan tawa legendarisnya. "Hoho Jeno hyung ternyata baik sekali yaaa~"

Jeno mengangguk kikuk. Yah… terserahlah.

Daripada ia tak bisa berkencan sama sekali dengan Renjun, lebih baik ia bersedia menerima kehadiran kedua bocah tersebut. Ini mungkin resiko karena ia berpacaran dengan hyung tertua dari tiga bersaudara yang saling menjaga dan sangat protektif. Ia mungkin memang harus mendapat paket lengkap Renjun beserta bonus kedua adiknya yang tampak imut-imut itu. Yah, anggap saja membeli baju dapat bonus celana.

 _Oke… tak apa,_ _mereka imut kiyowo begitu kok. Pasti mereka tidak akan ganas seperti apa yang sering Renjun ceritakan._ Pikir Jeno menghibur diri sendiri.

"Ayo kita berangkaaaat!" Chenle dan Jisung berseru heboh lalu mulai bernyanyi gembira. Renjun hanya tertawa geli melihatnya.

Dan Jeno pun mulai memajukan mobilnya.

 _Dua jam kemudian_

"JENO HYUNG, BELIKAN AKU HONEY ALOE VERA LAGI DONG!"

"AKU JUGA MAU TAPI HARUS YANG SPESIAL YA!"

"Ngghh…"

"MILKSHAKE JUGA HYUNG!"

"DITAMBAH ES KRIM DI ATASNYA YANG BANYAK!"

"WHIPPED CREAM JUGA BOLEH."

"JANGAN LUPA CHEESECAKE! DOUBLE EXTRA KEJUNYA YANG PALING TEBAL!"

"CHOCO CROISSANT JUGA OY! YANG PALING ENAK."

"I-iya.."

Jeno mengangguk pasrah lalu berjalan gontai ke meja pesanan. Tak mendengar jika Jisung dan Chenle tertawa tertahan di belakang punggungnya.

"Pfffft kita peras habis dompet dia." Jisung terkekeh sadis sambil menyeruput hazelnut choco frapuccinonya.

Chenle ikut mengangguk "Renjun hyung hebat juga punya pacar berduit seperti dia, tidak seperti si Haechan pacarmu. Kere!"

Mata Jisung berputar malas. Ia mendorong kepala kakaknya yang hanya berjarak satu tahun lebih tua itu dengan kesal "Masih lebih baik daripada kau! jomblo mengenaskan."

"Berarti benar ya kau pacaran dengan Haechan anak pengkolan itu?"

Wajah Jisung merona. "Enak saja! Aku cintanya pada Jaemin hyung!"

"Tapi kan dia sudah punya pacar! Namanya Mark anak pemilik toko kelontong di persimpangan!" Chenle terkekeh puas.

"Ah sial.."

Obrolan mereka mendadak terhenti ketika Renjun tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka dengan senyuman manis.

"Eh hyung.." Jisung menyapa lembut kakak tertuanya. "Lama sekali di toiletnya? Antre ya?"

Renjun mengangguk singkat. Kepalanya berputar tampak mencari-cari seseorang ke sekeliling kafe yang sedang penuh.

"Mencari Jeno hyung? Dia sedang membelikan kami makanan lagi." Tunjuk Chenle ke arah depan. Tepat ke lokasi Jeno yang sedang membayar orderan dua adik pacarnya yang maruk itu.

"Ooh…." Renjun malah tersenyum senang. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada dua adiknya seraya menyeruput americanonya yang tinggal separuh "Kalian menikmati acaranya? Apa menurut kalian Jeno itu baik?"

 _Yeah….Baik untuk diperas_ , pikir Chenle dan Jisung bersamaan.

"Yep! Kami suka Jeno hyung!" Chenle berujar manja sambil mengedip iseng pada Jeno yang baru datang dengan susah payah karena kerepotan membawa setumpuk makanan pesanannya dan Jisung.

"Astaga Jeno-ya, kau tak usah membeli sebanyak ini.." ujar Renjun malu setelah membantu Jeno menyimpan makanan ke meja yang sudah semakin penuh oleh pesanan dua bocah tersebut.

Tak tahu harus bicara apa, Jeno hanya nyengir kaku kemudian duduk disamping Jisung yang langsung menyerbu minumannya beringas. "Tak apa. Aku senang bisa menjajani dua adikmu yang lucu ini, Renjunnie.." ucapnya lembut lalu membelai rambut Renjun penuh sayang.

"Dusta" gumam Jisung pelan pada Chenle yang langsung disambut gelak tawa saudaranya.

Benar-benar dua anak sekolah ini…

"Eh- eh Jeno hyung, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi ke game center?"

"Oh! Sesudah itu juga kita pergi ke bioskop kan? Ada film baru lho hyung!"

"Oke.."

"Jangan lupa ke pengkolan sana, aku ingin lihat sepatu olahraga terbaru!"

"Kau ke sana ingin lihat Chanchanmu kan?"

"Sudah aku bilang aku bukan pacarnya!"

Lagi-lagi Jeno tersenyum sambil menonton Chenle dan Jisung ribut. Membuat Renjun bahagia setengah mati melihat kekasih dan kedua adiknya sangat akur seperti itu. Ia tak menyesal mengambil langkah untuk mengajak Jisung dan Chenle ikut serta dalam kencan pertamanya bersama Jeno. Ia sangat bahagia.

Semoga keputusannya memilih Jeno memang yang terbaik.

.

.

.

* * *

"HYUNG TERIMA KASIH YA UNTUK HARI INI!"

"Mmh.. oke hehe"

"Bye bye hyung. Kapan-kapan kita main lagi yaa.."

Jisung dan Chenle nyengir sekilas pada Jeno yang menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk lalu segera masuk ke gedung bertingkat apartemen mereka, meninggalkan Renjun dan pacarnya di parkiran bawah tanah. Dengan ribut dan susah payah Jisung dan Chenle memasuki lift sambil menenteng banyak bungkusan hasil rampokan mereka pada dompet Jeno yang cukup memuaskan hasrat.

Setelah memastikan dua makhluk itu lenyap, Renjun segera mendekat pada Jeno yang bersender pada mobilnya. Laki-laki bersenyum indah itu tampak lelah dan muram. Mungkin meratapi uang bulanan kiriman orang tuanya yang telah habis dalam sekejap untuk membahagiakan kedua adik kekasihnya. Sungguh Jeno yang malang…

"Jeno.."

"Hmmh."

Jeno sama sekali tidak marah atau pun kesal pada Renjun, maupun pada dua adiknya. Ia hanya terkena _shock_ ringan saja karena di hari pertama berkencan dengan pacarnya, ia harus ngedate bareng kedua adiknya juga. Sekaligus dua.

Dua.

 _ **DUA.**_

Bayangkan saja Jeno bagai mengencani ibu single parent beserta dua anaknya yang rakus nan rewel.

"Jeno-ya.. Kah diam terus sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi. Apa kau sakit?" dengan wajah cemas Renjun semakin mendekat pada Jeno. Sedangkan si pemuda satunya hanya menahan nafas karena jaraknya dengan Renjun semakin minim.

Jeno menggeleng pelan "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Begitu… tapi kau kelihatan muram. Jeno tidak suka pada kencan kita hari ini ya?" pertanyaan Renjun sontak membuat Jeno terpaksa mendengus keras.

Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyukai acara berkencan dengan seorang Renjun. Jeno sudah mati-matian mengejar pemuda imut itu untuk menjadi pacarnya. Dan berhasil mengajak ia keluar di malam minggu, sudah jadi salah satu hal fantastis dalam hidup seorang Lee Jeno. Walaupun acara romantisnya itu harus sedikit dicemari oleh sepasang bocah sekolahan matre yang menguras isi dompetnya sampai jebol.

"Bukan begitu..." Jeno berjengit dulu "Aku senang kita bisa keluar bersama di malam minggu. Aku sudah lama menantikan ini."

Sebenarnya Jeno tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Jujur, ia agak kesal karena Renjun mengajak kedua adiknya ikut serta dalam acara yang sudah menjadi agenda spesial baginya. Sehingga ia bahkan tak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar memegang jemari indah Renjun. Jangankan menggenggam tangan, bicara berdua pun tak bisa karena Jisung dan Chenle selalu mengajaknya mengobrol hal-hal picisan ala anak remaja.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jeno tahu kalau Renjun dan dua adiknya adalah yatim piatu. Untuk membayar biaya kuliah, sekolah, dan makan sehari-hari pun mereka bertiga harus bekerja sambilan setiap hari di berbagai restoran dan toko. Waktu luang Renjun sangat terbatas ditambah jiwa overprotektif Jisung dan Chenle yang selalu mencegahnya pergi di malam hari. Yah…. Harusnya Jeno bersyukur bisa mengajak Renjun keluar malam ini.

"Maaf kalau Jisung dan Chenle menyebalkan dan merepotkanmu..." nada suara Renjun melemah. Semakin membikin Jeno merasa tak enak. Ia diam bukan berarti tak suka. Ia kan hanya shock saja.

"Bukan begitu, aish… Aku sangat gembira bisa mengenal dan akrab dengan mereka. Jisung sangat manis dan Chenle ramah sekali. Aku menyukai mereka kok." Jeno berkata cepat. Tak mau Renjun berpikir kalau ia membenci kedua adiknya lalu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang baru dibangun ini. Well, Jeno memang terlalu paranoid jika menyangkut soal kekasihnya. Ia sudah sangat menggilai Renjun lebih dari apapun. Dua bocah itu bukan halangan yang berarti baginya.

"Benarkah? Mereka menggemaskan ya?" Tanya Renjun dengan mata berbinar. Ia benar-benar sangat bahagia kalau Jeno menerimanya dan dua adiknya yang sangar itu.

"Yeah… Chenle senyumnya manis dan Jisung pandai beraegyo. Mereka cocok jadi adik iparku, hehe" jawab Jeno melantur. Ia mau berkata apa lagi habisnya? Toh, ia memang sudah berniat melamar Renjun jika sudah mencapai gelar sarjana nanti.

Senyuman inosen ala Renjun bertengger indah di wajahnya. Dengan salah tingkah ia menggenggam jemari panjang kekasihnya dan menatap lelaki itu dalam. Sementara Jeno mulai merasakan otaknya membeku saat kulit hangat Renjun bersentuhan dengan jari tangannya. Nyaman…

"Terima kasih, aku sayang Jeno…"

Inginnya Jeno pingsan di tempat saja. Mendengar suara merdu Renjun melantunkan kalimat seperti itu sudah mampu membuat pikirannya lumpuh. Kakinya bahkan jadi lemas tak mampu berdiri seperti jelly.

"A-ku juga.." Sekuat tenaga dan sekuat hati Jeno membalas. Ia berusaha tersenyum bodoh pada Renjun yang masih menatapnya intens. Di dalam otaknya, para sel mesum yang mendominasi mulai berseru heboh "CIUM! CIUM! CIUM! KAPAN LAGI ADA MOMEN BEGINI, JEN!"

"Oke baiklah… kapan lagi ada kesempatan emas begini hehe" jawab Jeno dalam hati atas ajakan sel-sel mesum otaknya.

Perlahan. Seakan waktu berjalan dengan sangat lambat, Jeno mencoba mencondongkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Renjun karena ia lebih tinggi. Dengan gugup, Jeno semakin mendekat. Ia mulai menutup mata saat hela nafas mint Renjun terasa hingga menggelitik lehernya.

"Jeno.."

Sedangkan Renjun sendiri langsung merona malu menyadari Jeno memiliki jarak yang intim dengannya. Apalagi saat smiling eyes milik pemuda itu mulai menutup, Renjun tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya diam seperti patung ketika Jeno terlalu dekat. Saat wajah mereka semakin tak berjarak, ia pun memutuskan untuk ikut menutup matanya juga.

Pada detik selanjutnya, kedua belah bibir Renjun bergetar merasakan sesuatu yang hangat nan lembut milik Jeno menyentuhnya pelan. Deru nafas tertahan dari keduanya seakan menjadi melodi pengantar untuk sebuah kecupan manis. Dan Renjun menyukainya. Ia suka cara Jeno mengecupnya pelan dan menciumnya penuh kelembutan. Ia suka ciuman ini.

Berawal dari kecupan malu-malu yang monoton membuat Jeno agak jengah, ia mencoba-coba melumat sedikit, dan betapa beruntungnya laki-laki itu saat Renjun membalasnya ragu. Tingkat kepercayaan dirinya meningkat dan ia semakin gencar melahap habis bibir Renjun. Ia menjilat, melumat, menghisap dan dengan nakal menggigit gemas bibir tipis pemuda yang sedang ia kecup mesra itu. Seperti terbang ke langit ke tujuh, Jeno mulai lupa diri.

Renjun sendiri malah makin menyukai aktifitas ini. Ia menerima dengan senang hati saat Jeno menyapu bibirnya dan menjilat rongga mulutnya sehingga ia mengerang tertahan. Ia tak tahu kenapa berciuman dengan Jeno bisa membuatnya nyaman dan ketagihan. Hey, ia menikmati semuanya dan ingin agar waktu berhenti saat ini juga.

Menit demi menit berlalu, tapi sepasang insan yang sedang berbagi kecupan di pelataran parkir itu malah semakin memanas. Kepala mereka bergerak ke kanan kiri secara bergantian. Mereka seolah-olah memiliki dunia hanya untuk berdua dan tak menyadari jika banyak orang yang lewat menatap mereka dengan pandangan ingin tahu, aneh dan risih. Beberapa gadis remaja bahkan tak sungkan mengabadikan adegan tersebut dengan ponsel sambil terkikik dan bergumam senang "Mereka tampan sekali kyaaa~~ seperti member boyband!".

Jeno dan Renjun memang sedang dimabuk asmara. Mereka bahkan tak tahu jika dua remaja laki-laki yang sudah berganti pakaian memakai piyama menatap mereka mupeng dari jarak lima meter.

"Lele hyung, aku tak tega melerai ciuman mereka." Celetuk Jisung tiba-tiba. Ia memang tak mau mengganggu urusan sang kakak yang sedang asyik beradu lidah bersama Jeno. Keliatannya memang mengasyikan sih. Ia jadi ingin coba, hehe.

Chenle mendengus keki "Tapi aku tak suka Renjun hyung dilumat seperti itu! Si Jeno itu seolah mau memakan habis hyung kita yang imut-imut."

Jisung tertawa mengejek "Bilang saja kau iri!"

"Apa maksudmu hah bocah?"

"Yeah… kau iri karena kau juga ingin dicium seperti itu. Aku sih tak masalah, karena aku sebentar lagi mau praktek begitu dengan-" Ucapan Jisung terputus saat dilihatnya Chenle menatapnya penuh kemenangan.

"Nah! Benarkan! Kau pacaran dengan Haechan anak pengkolan!"

"Ih bukan! Aku cintanya pada Jaemin hyung!" Jisung menjitak kepala Chenle keras lalu kabur dengan langkah seribu.

"Beraninya kau menjitakku bocah!"

Chenle secepat kilat mengejar adik bungsunya yang sudah berlari kembali menuju apartemen mereka. Tak mempedulikan lagi sang kakak dan kekasihnya yang masih keasyikan saling berbagi kecupan.

Well…. Selamat bermalam minggu, Renjun hyung!

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

Hai.

Ini remake ya. REMAKE dari ffku tiga tahun yang lalu. Kalau ada yang pernah baca, wah berarti kamu hebat hehehe. Kalau ada typo harap dimaafkan ya.

Selamat ulang tahun Renjun sayang, makin ganteng makin gemesin, makin disayang Jeno ya huhu kakak sayang kamu juga dek *hug*

Makasih yang sudah baca, apalagi ngereview hehe

With Love

Jeseey


End file.
